Someone To Turn To
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione's heart gets broken and she turns to someone for comfort. The last person on Earth she would ever spill her guts out to. Lemony.


_**Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters…just the plot of the story.**_

**_A/N; This is a HGDM story and contains smut. Dont like then dont read._**

* * *

"I'm sorry Hermione…but it's not working between us." Ron said breaking Hermione the unpleasant news. He has been wanting to do this for a while now. She stared at him vacantly like a deer in the headlights.

"W-what?" she asked not comprehending what he was just saying to her as she shuffled in her seat uncomfortably.

"Its not working." he said enunciating the words a bit more while holding her hands in his to show that he still cared. Hermione looked at him and then down at her hands that he was holding. How could he do this? And so sudden? Without warning. She shook her head and she let out a wry chuckle as she jerked her hands from him.

"What? I mean…why?!" she screeched as this came as a complete shock to her.

"Its just…we are different." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Something he does often before a lie. Hermione scoffed and she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. She still couldn't believe him. She thought they were doing so well in their relationship. They had been dating for 2 great years and they are in their last year of Hogwarts. She crossed her arms bouncing a leg in aggravation. She let it sink in a bit before she said something.

"Different?! How?!" she shrieked now standing up from the sofa of the Gryffindor common room striding in front of him. Fortunately, everyone was out on a visit to Hogsmeade. This saved her the humiliation of being dumped publicly.

"Look…its just…you are….we're….and-and me and you aren't…" he said in an effort to find words… which just made it look more like a pitiable excuse to break up. Hermione shook her head disappointed at him with her lips pursed at him.

"Its because of Lavender isn't it?" she asked looking down at him with her hands on her hips and he looked up at her.

"What?! No, no…i-its not." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously again only this time, a trace of pinkness divulged on his cheeks.

Hermione sneered again. "I knew it." she said shaking her head looking down. She squeezed her eyes together trying to hold back the tears. "I knew it!" she said snatching her sweater violently from the sofa which Ron was leaning on.

"Hermione…" Ron said getting up trying to get her to still talk to him.

"Don't, Ronald! I don't want to speak to you ever!" she screamed out with her eyes glazed over as she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room to the Head Boy/Girl dorms. She sniffed the whole way there taking her time and letting out tears of hurt. She loved Ron so much and now she hated him. In a way, she knew deep down inside that it wasn't working. She overlooked the signals. The time Ron spent with Lavender 'revising papers'…the way he flirted with her during breakfast…the playful hitting…the way he would go red in the face when she looked at him. It all hit her now. How could she be so foolish? She sighed deeply as she incoherently muttered the password and entered the common room. As she approached the common room, she saw a well-known blond headed person sitting on the couch reading a magazine with his leg crossed in a gentleman way. He looked up at her and she paused looking back at him. She knew he saw her crying when she put her head down and covered her face with her hand trying not to look to obvious. She tried to just brush it off as she rushed to her room to sulk.

"No Weasel following behind you to snog I see." he said smirking up at her. Their nighttimes would usually consist of arguments and trifling fights which were quite enjoyable knowing they were able to get under each others skins, but she wasn't in the mood for it now.

"Not now, Malfoy." she said sniffing looking down making her way to her room.

"Looks like Granger isn't getting laid tonight." Malfoy chuckled and Hermione slammed the door to her room. She just threw herself on the bed and she cried on the pillow. There was no more Hermione and Ron. It was done. How could he fall for Lavender? What was Hermione doing wrong? She asked herself these questions only to not find the answer. She just didn't understand. Her cotton pillow had random tear soaked patterns now. She sniffed her tears and she could barely open her eyes because she was crying so much. She had no one to turn to. She knew if she talked to Harry or Ginny they'd go on about how she was better than Lavender and he she deserved better but the truth is…Ron felt more for Lavender and Hermione didn't want to do better…she wanted Ron. She just sighed deeply and drifted off to sleep.

- - -

"Granger?" Hermione faintly heard outside her room. "Granger?" she heard again but the voice was closer now. "Granger? Granger?!" she heard louder and she shot open her swollen eyes startled. "Its time for your night duty." she heard a voice say. Through her swollen eyes she can see Malfoys unmistakable white blonde hair in the gloomy lighted room.

"Ughh…." Hermione just groaned facing the other way away from him. She was not in the mood to work now.

"Granger get up!" Draco said pulling the sheets off of her exposing her nude legs and her back that showed because her shirt rose up a bit from tossing and turning in bed.

"Stop it!" she shouted pulling the pillow over her head shoving her face in the bed.

"Get up now!" he said flicking the lights on and pulling the pillow away from her as she tried to pull it back but he was too strong. She just shot a defiant stare at him annoyed just wanting to be left isolated in her own room. "Whoa…what's wrong with you?" he said with a small chuckle seeing how swollen her eyes were. She wanted to just cuss him out and chuck him out but she wasn't in the mood.

"Look, I'm just experiencing a really bad night and I have a splitting headache. Can…..sighs….can you do me a favor and just cover for me…please? Ill owe you one." she said softly looking up at him. He looked down at her feeling mercy for her that she wasn't even up to quarrel with him. He was gonna refuse the favor, but he looked at how her eyes pleaded for him to do her this favor. He sighed deeply trying not to be an ass for once. She would have to return the favor anyways so it wasn't so bad.

"Ill find someone." he said with strand of blonde hair falling to his face. Hermione gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

"Thank you." she said wholly awake now. She just sighed and leaned against her headboard scrunching her pillow to her chest. Draco just stood there with his hands in his pockets fiddling with a loose string in his pocket. Hermione looked up at him wondering why he was still there. He saw how her nose was red from crying as she sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Look…Weasel isn't worth it." Draco just said suddenly. Hermione looked up at him surprised.

"How do you know we broke up?" she asked and he sighed deeply. He turned and he sat down on her bed at the foot of it tapping the palm of his hand on the bed post.

"I was on duty and…I saw him and Lavender….in the corner near the Great Hall…they were….you know…" he said not looking at her. She just sighed deeply and stroked her head flattening her bed head so her hair was tame now.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said groaning while fiddling with her fingers. Draco looked back at her and she was looking down at her hands with her wavy hair tucked behind her ear. Draco rolled his eyes and decided to make her feel better. "Ugh! Not even 6 hours of breaking up and he's already snogging her!" she said clenching the pillow harder now trying not to explode. She can feel the temperature in her face start to rise though. She thought Ron was better than that. Turns out, she doesn't know people the way she thought she did.

"If Weasel cant be grateful for a girl like you then….he's an arse." Draco said and Hermione looked up at him puzzled. She lifted an eyebrow at him "Look….you…are…you're…" he said fondling with his words. Hermione was inquisitive about what he had to say now. He sighed and looked at her and his heart fluttered at how she was looking at him. She had flecks of gold color in her eyes with her eyes glazed over with tears. The apple of her cheeks were flushed from being upset. "Look, you know you're appealing to look at and…you've got a quick wit." he said and she let out a small snicker. She always did have a clever response for Draco when he offended her or attempted to at least. She gave him a slight side smile. "If he doesn't see that then….maybe he should be with that girl." he said. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so." she said looking into Draco's eyes. He nodded with her too and he let out a small smile.

"Plus she's a dreadful shag if you ask me. I feel bad for him." he said huffing on his nails and rubbing it against his shirt in a cocky manner. Hermione just scoffed not being surprised as she rolled her eyes. "I also had the honor in giving them both a weeks worth of detention. Weasel with Snape and the slut with Filch." Draco said and Hermione let out another small chuckle. He looked at her and gave a small pity smile.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked curiously. Draco hesitated at bit.

"I mean…I just want you to feel better so I can fight with you. Its not fun if its only one way you know." he said and Hermione let out a chuckle and she tilted her head at him not believing him. He saw this and he faced her. "Its just…sometimes I see the way guys treat girls and…it really is wrong and…you haven't done any wrong…for the most part…for this to happen to you." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes at the little comment he threw in there.

"Thanks." she said smiling feeling better. Draco scooted closer to her so that he was sitting against her head board with her.

"You deserve better." he whispered leaning his head on the board while looking into her eyes. She looked into his and her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. She felt a flutter in her stomach when he gave her that glace. That famous Malfoy I-want-you glance. He saw this and just decided to make the move. He leaned in and kissed her. He could taste the salty tears that dried on her lips. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes looking for a reaction. Hermione let the pillow go and she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. This was defiantly not like her but…she just felt so vulnerable. Draco was there to comfort her and she was gonna turn to him for comfort. She scooted down so that her head was resting on her pillow as Draco placed both his arms on each side of Hermione and positioned himself between her legs. His tongue parted her lips and massaged her tongue as they both entwined in each others mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip making her shiver a bit. This was so new to her. Draco Malfoy, the enemy. She didn't know if she was doing this because she liked Draco or if it was to get back at Ron. Either way, she knew she wanted him right here right now.

He slowed the aggressive kissing now giving her small pecks on her soft, plump, warm lips and he decided to lift the hem of her shirt. He did so slowly and Hermione lifted her upper body up so it went over her head with ease. Draco ran his hands over her light blue cotton bra that cupped her breasts perfectly. He kissed her neck ever so gently while lightly licking it leaving a bite mark. Hermione found the hem of Draco's shirt and tugged at it as Draco sat up and pulled the shirt over the back of his head making the muscles ripple through his upper body. Hermione didn't even imagine how good he looked. His blonde hair fell back in front of his eyes and he muttered a spell that dimmed the room and went back to kissing Hermione. Hermione unbuttoned Draco's pants and he wriggled out of them without breaking the kiss. He did the same for her as she kicked her shorts off to the side not caring for them anymore. They were now in their underwear's making out. Hermione felt Draco's body heat on her chest and stomach. Their skins stuck together with sweat already starting to form. Draco's left hand traveled down her thighs and started to make their way back up as it traveled towards the inside of her thighs. His rough hands traveled near her feminine spot and paused at the hem of her panties. Hermione breathed nervously that she was going this far with Malfoy. He broke the kiss and she looked him in the eyes. He waited for her permission and she just lifted her head to kiss him again. This time, she pulled him closer to her as she spread her legs more. Draco took this as a signal and moved her panties aside and slipped a finger into her wet core.

"Mmm." Hermione moaned as she moved her head to the side to let out a few gasps. Draco kissed down her neck as he slipped another finger in her. She bucked at his fingers as he continued to finger her. He felt a round ball of skin while fingering her and she let out a deep gasp. He knew that was her spot. He continued to finger her with his palms faced up and he stroked her spot as she gasped out letting out a small squeal. "Yesss." she hissed while moaning with her eyes closed taking in the sweet sensation. Draco pulled down her bra a bit and he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He felt her nipple harden in his mouth as he started to nibble on it a bit making her gasp more now.

"Oh…Draco…oh Draco…" Hermione groaned loudly. He felt turned on that she called him by his first name. He stroked her faster as his thumb massaged her clit. He felt her buck her hips faster as she was near her climax. He knew because her breathing went faster and her moans were louder. He didn't want her to climax like that though. He stopped and he kissed her deeply. Hermione groaned when he stopped and she pulled him closer to her wanting him even more now. She wanted him to finish what he started. Draco was breathing hard as he pulled down his boxers letting his manhood dangle hard over her. Hermione took off her bra and Draco did the honors in pulling down her panties down her silky creamy legs. He was so horny for her now. He hovered over her and he kissed her before entering her. Hermione let out a large sigh and she felt him all the way inside of her as she slowly closed her eyes. She was no virgin but Ron was nothing compared to Draco. He endured inside of her for a bit as he looked down at her and he caressed her cheek with this thumb. He inspected her face and her honey brown eyes as he kissed her ever so tenderly and he started to move his hips. Their hips grinded together as they both breathed hard on each other. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips as she felt the sheets under her begin to ruffle up and feel soaked from her sweat already.

"Tell me you want me." Draco groaned deeply into her ear. Hermione just gasped as he pushed into her harder.

"Oh, Draco…I want you." she moaned softly between words while raking his back with her nails. She didn't want him…she needed him now. He thrusted into her hard as his hands grabbed the flesh of her thighs pulling her in so he can bang her harder. She can feel him hitting all of her erogenous zones. It was slow at first then she felt him hit it harder and harder hitting different ones that would make her scream. It felt like a pin ball machine in her. Hitting every spot getting closer to the jackpot. Then he pushed into her deeper hitting her final phenomenal spot making her scream his name….jackpot.

"Oh, gods Draco…don't stop…don't stop…" she said nearly sobbing for him.

"Never…never." Draco said hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Her lips were parted while she breathed harder and harder. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face as his sweat dripped down her chest. He can see her cheeks getting flushed and then she felt this immense build up inside of her.

"Ohh…Draco! Draco! I'm gonna….oh!" she screamed out and she let herself go as she felt her juices spill out of her. Draco kept hitting her spot making her spill out even more.

"Ohh!" Draco groaned out and he said making his final thrust into her riding out his orgasm spilling his juices inside of her. She can feel his manhood pumping inside of her and then it stopped as Draco gasped for air. He fell on top of her with his head on her chest. He breathed hard looking on the side of her bed as she struggled for breath too as one of her hands rubbed up and down his sweaty back and the other was making its way through his hair. This was the best sex she had ever experienced.

"That was great." Hermione gasped for air.

"Yeah, it was." Draco said kissing her chest with his head still to the side and he slowly pulled out of her feeling sensitive. He groaned as he pulled his limp manhood out of her and he exhaled sharply while swiping his sweaty hair back. He sighed and just laid next to her…

2 minutes later….

They both leaned up on the headboard not saying a word just staring straight at the wall. They just had sex…with each other….consensual…and they both actually enjoyed it. Hermione would steal glances of Draco from the side of her eyes and he did the same without realizing that they were both doing it. "I think I'm gonna just…." Draco said pointing at the door with his thumb. Hermione looked at him and he slowly got up while putting on his boxers.

"You-your leaving?" she asked while keeping the sheet wrapped around her wondering why he was leaving so suddenly.

Draco picked his clothes up from the ground and he gathered it. The room smell like sex and even the windows fogged up a bit. "Yeah, I have to get cleaned up." he said softly. Hermione just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh…" she said while leaning back on the headboard. What could she say? She couldn't demand him to stay. It was just a moment thing for them. No strings attached. Draco saw in her eyes that she thought she made a mistake. She bit the inside of her lip and she was twiddling her thumbs and tucked a piece of damp hair behind her ear. Draco just stared at her and sighed. He wasn't gonna leave her like that. He made his way to the bed and he sat down on the side of the bed with on arm on one side of her and she looked at him as he leaned over her.

"This was good. I don't want you to think that this was a one time thing. I know you were feeling upset and I wanted to cheer you up a bit." he said cupping her cheek as she leaned into his hand. "I think our 'relationship' has moved onto a ….high level lets say." he said chucking on trying to describe their new relationship. Hermione chuckled at his description.

"Really?" she asked with a side smile while looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Really…its just…we should take time and just evaluate what the heck just happened right now…in this room….on your bed." he said and she chuckled again.

"Yeah…" she said looking down and he lifted her chin to look at him.

"Ill see you in the morning." he said and he gave her a peck on the lips and got up. He reached the door and opened it.

"Oh, what happened to my substitute?" she asked about her patrolling the halls as he was about to leave the room. Draco looked back at her and gave her a smirk.

"Snape decided to take over when I told him about the Weasel and his play toy. He hoped to catch more Gryffindors and punish them to the max." he said in admiration to Snape. "He told me to tell you to take the night off." he said and Hermione just shook her head giggling inside. He was a superficial guy without a doubt.

**I might make a part 2 to this story if I get enough reviews or if anyone requests it.**

**Hopefully one of you's will like this story enough to read it as a whole story.**


End file.
